Throne Watcher and Defender
The Throne Watcher and Defender are bosses in Dark Souls II. Description The Throne Watcher and Defender are fought as a pair. The Defender is a heavily-armoured warrior while the Watcher is lighter and more agile, both wield a shield and a greatsword. It is possible to buy both of their armor sets from Maughlin the Armorer if you defeat them. Locations Both bosses are found in the Throne Of Want, behind the door that can only be opened with the King's Ring. They share the same arena as Nashandra. Strategy The Watcher is fast while the Defender is slightly slower, making the fight very reminiscent of the fight with Ornstein and Smough; as such, the same strategies can be utilized. One difference between the two fights is that both must be killed almost simultaneously. Failure to do so will result in one attempting to resurrect the other with full health which can be done indefinitely, though there is a delay before the remaining one will attempt to resurrect their fallen comrade. The player may finish off whoever is trying to resurrect the other as there is a casting time for the revival. Both of them will buff their weapons with Lightning (Blue for Watcher and Gold/Yellow for Defender) when they reach half health. In addition, the Defender will throw away his shield once he starts buffing his sword and he will not regain it even if he is revived. The Watcher has less resistances than the Defender, so a good strategy is to bring the Watcher to low health and then kill the Defender; the Watcher can be easily dispatched during the revival of the Defender. The Watcher is usually the one to close the distance first, splitting the both of them up and allowing for easy damage. However, after losing his shield, the Defender will be much more aggressive and will close the distance much more frequently. If a Bonfire Ascetic is used, then once the Watcher and Defender are both defeated, after receiving their souls the fight will immediately switch to Nashandra's Arena, any and all summons that were not at full health will remain at their current health until they decide to restore it. Summoning Head of Vengarl and Benhart of Jugo can be summoned for the fight, both summon signs can be found right outside the fog door. Both of them however can very easily be cornered as they walk into the fog gate as both the Defender and Watcher will aggro on them as they enter. Attacks (in progress) Drops Notes *If the player has obtained the Giant's Kinship before this fight, then Nashandra will enter the arena immediately after this fight in a cinematic, then the fight with her will begin. As such, it is highly recommended to challenge this boss before obtaining this item. Any players or NPCs summoned that have survived the fight will remain with the host to defeat Nashandra. *The Throne Watcher is left handed, unlike most bosses in the game. Videos Gallery Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies